


Quiproquos

by Mooonshine



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonshine/pseuds/Mooonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiproquo, du latin quid pro quod, méprise par laquelle une personne, une chose est prise pour une autre.<br/>Où comment une méprise peut engendre une histoire à laquelle on tient.</p>
<p>Phil Coulson/Clint Barton<br/>First Date ; Quelques hint de BDSM (vraiment léger et juste en paroles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara/gifts).



Clint entra dans le bar, ses yeux balayant l'intérieur. Un instinct qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de sitôt, il le savait. La vie civile ne lui ferait pas perdre les habitudes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie des centaines de fois. Mais rien de dangereux n'était ici. Juste des personnes cherchant à passer un bon moment, que ce soit entre amis ou en couple, et un homme seul.

Clint l'observa un instant avant qu'un sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Natasha le connaissait vraiment par cœur. Il était parfaitement son type, quelques années de plus que lui, peut-être vers la fin de la trentaine, début de la quarantaine. Il portait un costume. Mais bon, c'était excusable pour un premier rendez-vous.

Natasha lui avait organisé un blind-date avec un de ses collèguesdès la seconde où elle sut qu'il était sur le point d'être renvoyé à la vie civile. Elle l'aurait fait bien avant si Clint ne s'y était pas opposé de façon virulente. A quoi bon entretenir une relation alors qu'il savait pertinent qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment l'armée ne favorisait guère les relations à long terme.

Il se dirigea vers son rendez-vous.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et Clint sourit en sentant le regard parcourir son corps.

-En effet.

-Alors je pense que vous êtes mon rendez-vous.

L'homme se leva de sa chaise, avant de lui tendre la main.

-Phil.

Clint saisit la main tendue. Une forte prise. Il allait adorer ça.

-Clint.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire cela.

Clint sourit de nouveau.

-Moi non plus, mais vous savez comme elle peut être persuasive.

-Oh oui.

Ils sourirent de concert.

-Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? demanda Phil.

-Une bière serait un véritable plaisir.

-Alors, deux bières dit Phil en faisant signe à un serveur.

-Alors... commença Clint en buvant une première gorgée de sa bière, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Il remarqua que le tutoiement avait surpris son interlocuteur, mais bon, si le plan de Natasha fonctionnait, ils risquaient de devenir beaucoup plus intimes.

-Je suis fonctionnaire. Je travaille pour la Défense.

-Militaire ? demanda Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'avait ressenti aucune "vibration militaire" chez Phil et il se trompait rarement là-dessus. Question de survie.

-Oh non. Juste un fonctionnaire civil. Ce qui n'est pas votre... Ton cas ?

Clint sourit et glissa une main sous son T-shirt pour en sortir ses plaques. Il les portait toujours, il attendait la confirmation officielle pour dire adieu une bonne fois pour toute à l'armée.

-Exact. Encore pour quelques jours.

Phil le regarda par-dessus son verre de bière et Clint lui expliqua que son contrat avec l'armée avait pris fin et qu'après neuf ans de bons et loyaux services, il avait décidé de mettre fin à leur collaboration.

-Neuf ans ? Ça fait un petit bout de temps, déjà.

-Dès que j'ai pu m'enrôler, je l'ai fait.

-Tu as… 26 ans ?

-27. Je suis né en septembre.

Clint le vit froncer les sourcils et effleurer de ses doigts les rides aux coins de ses yeux.

-Et toi alors, 30 ans ?

-Alors là, Clint, tu n'es pas très bon menteur. J'ai plus de trente ans, et tu le sais.

-Oh, aller, peut-être 33 ?

-38, laissa échapper Phil dans un souffle.

Clint glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Phil, établissant leur premier contact intimiste de la soirée.

-J'aime les hommes plus âgés.

-12 ans d'écart, Clint, c'est énorme.

-Pas tellement, non, répondit-il s'adossant à sa chaise.

-Quand je suis devenu majeur, tu avais à peine 6 ans.

-L'âge de la découverte du plaisir sexuel…

-Et ça ne te fait rien ? De savoir que j'ai une dizaine d'années de plus que toi ?

-Neuf ans, Phil. Ce n'est rien. A moins que ce ne te dérange ? demanda-t-il.

-Non ! Du tout... C'est juste par rapport à toi.

-Alors le problème est réglé...

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux.

-J'ignore ce dont il est habituel de discuter lors de ce genre de rendez-vous.

-Hé bien, d'après ce que j'en sais, du boulot et du sexe. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

-Donc...

Clint ne voulait pas abréger cette rencontre.

-Comment tu as rencontré Tasha ?

-Tasha ?

-Natasha.

Clint fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de Phil, comme si le nom ne lui disait rien. Ils travaillent pourtant ensemble.

-Natasha Romanov. Tu... tu travailles bien avec elle, non ?

-Non...

-Mais alors, qui... qui t'a poussé dans ce traquenard ? s'inquiéta Clint avec un faux sourire aux lèvres.

-Pepper.

Clint secoua la tête, ce nom lui était totalement inconnu.

-Virginia Potts, se corrigea Phil. La directrice de Stark Entreprise, précisa-t-il en voyant que le nom ne réveillait aucun écho chez Clint. Tout le monde à Manhattan connaissait Virginia Potts.

-C'est pas Stark ?

-Pardon ?

-Le directeur de Stark Entreprise, c'est pas Stark ?

-Pepper gère les affaires courantes. Tony Stark conçoit les projets et fait les apparitions publiques.

-Attends... Tasha m'a organisé un rendez-vous avec un de ses collègues.

-Et Pepper avec une… Oh…

Phil ferma les yeux avant qu'un rire ne quitte sa gorge.

-Clint, vous n'allez jamais me croire…

Clint fronça les sourcils à l'attitude de Phil et au retour du vouvoiement.

-J'ai cru que vous étiez mon rendez-vous, mais cela n'est pas le cas. C'est un véritable quiproquo.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas toi ?

-Non. Nous aurions dû nous rendre à l'évidence avant.

Evidemment. Ils étaient trop différents. Il était clair que Phil était une personne éduquée voire sophistiquée. Loin de ce que Clint était. Ils ne fréquentaient sous doute pas les mêmes personnes ni les mêmes sphères sociales. Après tout, il utilisait un surnom quand il parlait de la directrice de la puissante compagnie Stark. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire avec quelqu'un dans son genre.

-Ouais… gronda Clint.

-J'ai néanmoins passé une très bonne soirée en votre compagnie, Clint.

Clint acquiesça et attrapa sa veste.

-J'ai aussi passé une bonne soirée mais, je suppose que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme on dit.

Phil se saisit de la main tendue puis suivit Clint du regard alors qu'il quittait le bar.

Evidemment qu'il n'était pas son rendez-vous. Tout d'abord, Pepper ignorait totalement son penchant pour les hommes et ensuite… Clint était si jeune, si beau comparé à lui. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec quelqu'un dans son genre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'odeur du café frais tira Clint de son sommeil. Il se retourna en s'étirant àmoitié, profitant des draps propres de son lit. C'était un des plaisirs de la vie civile. Il allait adorer ça. Les draps frais, les oreillers de plume et l'absence de sable. Tout ce qui pouvait le réveiller maintenant étaient les rayons du soleil qui pointaient à travers les rideaux entrouverts et non plus les tirs de mortiers en pleine nuit.

Clint se décida à se lever en entendant du bruit dans sa cuisine, il attrapa un T-Shirt qui trainait au sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-'Lut Tasha, dit-il en tendant la main pour attraper une tasse de café.

Elle lui tapa sur les doigts et éloigna la tasse.

-Non Clint. Avant, je veux tout savoir.

-Café d'abord.

-Non. Informations d'abord.

-Ton collègue, son nom c'était quoi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et Clint profita de cette distraction pour se saisir de la tasse. Il laissa échapper un gémissement en buvant une gorgée. Le café de Natasha était une tuerie.

-Clint, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Elle attrapa le pain grillé et commença à étaler la confiture. Clint mordit de bon cœur dans une première tartine.

-J'ai été au rendez-vous. J'ai discuté au moins une bonne heure avec lui.

-C'est génial, non ?

-C'était le pied. Sauf que c'était pas mon rencard.

-Comment ça ?

-C'était pas ton collègue. Mais un gars qui avait aussi un blind-date. Il a cru que j'étais son rencard et j'ai cru qu'il était le mien. Rien de bien grave.

-Mais ?

Clint soupira. Natasha le connaissait par cœur.

-Ca m'emmerde.

Elle se contenta de le regarder par-dessus sa tasse de café, le laissant continuer.

-Il était… C'est un mec bien.

Elle continua de le fixer et il soupira.

-Ok. Trop bien.

-Clint !

Il grimaça, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone empêcha Natasha de lui passer un énième savon sur son manque d'estime de soi. Il y avait déjà eu droit une demi-douzaine de fois… rien que depuis le début de cette année.

Natasha soupira en voyant le sourire méchant que lui renvoya Clint alors qu'il décrochait.

-Barton.

Puis elle remarqua son changement d'attitude, il s'était redressé, se tenant droit, en boxer, T-Shirt froissé et pieds nus au milieu de sa cuisine.

-Oui, monsieur.

L'armée avait probablement sauvé la vie de Clint. Sans son incorporation, il aurait fini en prison, elle en était persuadée. L'armée lui avait fourni une éducation et un cadre de vie, deux choses dont il avait été privé trop tôt.

-Votre café, Monsieur.

Phil attrapa le gobelet que lui tendait son chauffeur tout en vérifiant l'heure et en prenant garde à ne faire tomber aucun dossier.

-Merci. Je devrais en avoir pour deux heures.

-Je serai là, Monsieur.

-Très bien.

Phil se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Tour Stark. Il passa son badge devant l'ascenseur et but une gorgée de café brûlant en attendant son arrivée. Il en était déjà à son deuxième litre de café et il n'était que neuf heures trente. Son emploi du temps du jour était surchargé et il avait besoin d'énergie pour réussir à y faire face.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, Pepper était là, à l'attendre. Elle sourit en le voyant et se saisit de son gobelet de café pour le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Une fois dans son bureau, elle fit signe à Phil de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber avec grâce dans son fauteuil.

-Voici les documents signés dont nous avions parlé la semaine dernière, Phil.

-Merci, dit-il en les attrapant et vérifiant chaque page une à une.

-Il ne recommencera plus, Phil. J'ai confisqué tous ses stylos à encre invisible.

-J'ai confiance en vous, Pepper. C'est juste que je sais pertinemment ce dont est capable Monsieur Stark.

Elle attendit qu'il range les documents dans son attaché-case avant de se décider à parler de choses non professionnelles.

-Je suis vraiment navrée, Phil.

Phil fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas…

-Pour hier soir, Phil. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous prévenir que Monica ne serait pas au rendez-vous.

-Monica ?

-Oui… La femme que vous deviez rencontrée hier soir, vous n'aviez pas oublié quand même ?

-Non. Non, du tout. C'est juste que…

-Oh, Philip Jonah Coulson, vous me cachez quelque chose, je le sens. Dites-moi tout !

-Vous êtes une femme curieuse, Mademoiselle Potts, sourit Phil.

-C'est un talent obligatoire lorsque l'on travaille avec Tony Stark.

Phil ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Alors ? Oh, ne me dites pas… Vous avez rencontrez quelqu'un d'autre ?

-C'est juste… C'était juste un quiproquo… Est-ce que nous pouvons passer à autre chose, maintenant ?

-Bien sûr. Evidemment, Phil.

Le regard de Pepper se porta sur le post-it collé sur son agenda, Phil la suivit des yeux.

-Un problème, Pepper ?

-Non, juste… Monica m'a demandé de vous transmettre son numéro, mais je suppose que maintenant…

-Non, non… Donnez-moi ses coordonnées, je vais la contacter.

-Vous êtes certain ? Rien ne vous y oblige.

-Je sais. Je veux le faire.

Il était ridicule de penser encore à Clint. Il n'aurait pas eu l'ombre d'une chance sans ce quiproquo alors autant mettre fin à tout cela le plus rapidement possible. Et quelle est l'expression habituelle ? Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut tout de suite y remonter.

Clint était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était dans ce bar miteux, il aurait également été bien incapable de dire combien de verres il avait bu. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin de boire encore. Et encore. Pour chasser cette image de sa tête. Pour ne plus voir ce petit garçon, les yeux écarquillés de peur et le visage couvert du sang de son père.

Il avait contacté sa base dès la seconde où il avait vu que sa cible n'était pas seule mais accompagnée de sa famille, de son fils de dix ans. L'ordre lui était revenu inchangé. Exécutez la mission à tout prix. Et il avait tiré. Il avait éliminé la cible. Une balle en pleine tête. Il avait toujours été un excellent tireur, le meilleur de sa promotion. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que l'armée lui avait confié une dernière mission avant de le démobiliser.

Il vida cul sec le verre posé devant lui. Il avait besoin d'autre chose. Il avait besoin d'un corps pressé contre le sien, le plaquant contre un mur, des mains sur lui, puissantes, rassurantes, d'une voix dominante lui intimant l'ordre de se déshabiller et de s'installer à genoux sur le lit.

Il retint à peine le gémissement qui passa ses lèvres. Il en avait tellement envie. Tellement besoin.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant quelqu'un pénétrer son espace personnel. L'homme lui sourit et s'appuya contre le bar.

-Tu recherches un peu de compagnie, toi, non ?

-Juste du sexe.

La voix de Clint était rauque à ses oreilles.

-Exactement ce que je cherche. Et quelque chose me dit que je vais pouvoir t'aider avec ton problème.

Clint fonça les sourcils.

-Je sais reconnaître un soumis quand j'en vois un, susurra l'homme à son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3  
Il avait fallu trois semaines pour que Phil trouve enfin le temps libre nécessaire pour rencontrer Monica. Son travail était toujours extrêmement chronophage mais cela ne lui avait jamais réellement posé problème. Il n’était pas très porté sur les rencontres, alors en avoir deux en un mois était son record personnel.  
Enfin, si l’on pouvait considérer son rendez-vous avec Clint comme une rencontre. Voir ce jeune homme sexy se diriger vers lui et lui adresser la parole l’avait plus qu’étonné mais également réjoui. Sans ce quiproquo, jamais Clint ne lui aurait adressé la parole, cela était certain. Phil avait donc préféré se rabattre sur le choix de Pepper.  
C’est ainsi que Phil se retrouva devant une résidence de l’Upper East Side, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, attendant de rencontrer Monica.  
Mais qu’est-ce que je fais là ? fut la pensée qui traversa son esprit alors que Monica continuait de parler et parler tandis qu’ils quittaient le restaurant.  
Cette rencontre avait totalement été différente de son rendez-vous avec Clint. Il était tellement plus intéressant que cette femme.  
Monica n'était pas méchante, loin de là, mais peut-être justement était-elle trop gentille, trop lisse.  
-Etes-vous tentée par un film ? demanda-t-il en voyant le cinéma en face de lui.  
Les bonnes manières l'empêchaient de mettre si tôt un terme à leur rendez-vous mais un film mettrait fin à la logorrhée de Monica.  
-Avec plaisir, Philip.  
Ils traversèrent la rue et Phil remarqua alors une silhouette connue.  
-Bonsoir Clint.  
L’homme se tourna et un éclat de surprise perça ses yeux quand il le reconnut.  
-Bonsoir Phil.  
Un bras serpenta autour de sa taille et Phil nota alors la présence d’un autre homme. Clint tourna la tête vers son ami – amant avant de revenir vers Phil.  
-Bill, Phil. Phil, Bill.  
Phil salua l’homme. Quelques années de plus que Clint mais partageant clairement son goût pour le sport.  
Il sentit Monica poser sa main sur son bras et fit les présentations à son tour.  
-Monica, voici Clint. Clint, Monica.  
-Enchanté, madame.  
Une main se referma sur son poignet et Phil vit Clint tourner à moitié la tête vers Bill.  
-J'ai été ravi de vous revoir, Phil, mais nous devons y aller.  
-Ca m'a également fait plaisir de vous revoir, Clint. Passez une bonne soirée.  
Et il n'était pas difficile de savoir comment aller se terminer sa soirée. Les doigts de son amant caressaient déjà ses flancs, en prélude à la nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.  
-Merci vous aussi. Madame.  
Clint partit avec un dernier sourire pour Monica, le bras de Bill toujours fermement ancré à taille.  
-Alors Philip, comment connaissez-vous ce jeune homme ?  
-Oh, une rencontre assez étrange. Venez, nous allons manquer le début du film.  
________________________________________  
Phil consulta ses mails. La file d'attente du Starbucks lui permettait facilement de répondre à un ou deux.  
-Décidemment, New York ne doit pas être une ville suffisamment grande, on n’arrête pas de se croiser.  
Phil se retourna pour voir Clint.  
-Cela ne me dérange pas. Vous si ?  
-Non. Bien sûr que non. Alors, ce film ?  
Phil fronça les sourcils.  
-Avec votre amie.  
-Oh ! Le film était intéressant.  
Clint sourit, comprenant le sous-entendu.  
-Suivant.  
Phil fit face au serveur et passa sa commande. Il se tourna ensuite vers Clint.  
-Vous prenez quoi ?  
-Oh, ce n'est pas...  
-J'insiste. Cela nous permettra de discuter un petit peu.  
-Dans ce cas… un grand latte.  
Phil répéta la commande au serveur et se saisit des deux gobelets de café. Il se tourna vers Clint un sourire aux lèvres.  
Il était heureux que le destin lui offre une nouvelle chance d’être en mesure de passer du temps avec Clint. Après tout, ils avaient bien accroché lors de leur première rencontre. Beaucoup plus qu’il ne l’avait fait avec Monica. Alors, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'empêchait d'essayer de se lier d'amitié avec Clint. A défaut d'autre chose.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers une table et s’installèrent.  
-Alors Clint, comment allez-vous ?  
Clint ôta sa veste en cuir et la posa sur le bord de la table.  
-Ça va. Et vous, Phil ?  
-Le travail est toujours aussi chronophage mais tout va bien.  
-J’espère que vous avez au moins le temps d’être avec Monica, dit Clint avoir de boire une gorgée de son café.  
Phil fronça les sourcils, surpris qu’il se souvienne du nom d’une femme qu’il avait à peine croiser cinq minutes.  
-Pas vraiment, répondit-il néanmoins, mais cela ne me pose pas de soucis.  
-Faut pas vivre que pour son job, Phil. Parce quand on se retrouve sans, après, on ne sait plus quoi faire de soi.  
Phil observa Clint, la vie civile ne semblait pas lui réussir. Clint ne donnait plus l’impression d’être le jeune homme plein de vie qu’il avait rencontré dans ce bar.  
-Je suis persuadé que votre ami vous aide à vous réinsérer dans la vie civile.  
-Bill ?  
Les mâchoires de Phil se contractèrent. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en rencontrant l’ami – l’amant souffla méchamment une voix dans sa tête. L’homme ne lui plaisait pas, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la jalousie… et de l’envie. Après tout, il aurait tellement aimé se retrouver à sa place, pouvoir passer son bras autour des hanches de Clint, l’embrasser et…  
Son regard se figea au niveau de la clavicule de Clint. Une marque foncée. Différente d’un suçon. Une morsure.  
Il sentit tout son corps se tendre. Forcément, leur soirée au cinéma avait dû se terminer au creux des draps.  
-Tout va bien Phil ?  
Les yeux de Phil croisèrent ceux de Clint qui lui envoya un vague sourire. Un sourire forcé.  
-Oui, tout va bien. Juste un peu fatigué.  
-Ouais, j’sais ce que c’est.  
Ses yeux balayèrent ensuite le corps de Clint jusqu’à voir les traces sur ses poignets. Des traces de ligature.  
Clint avait été attaché. Suffisamment longtemps et suffisamment serré pour laisser des marques.  
Le téléphone de Clint posé sur la table vibra.  
-Excusez-moi.  
Clint se saisit de son téléphone et lut le message. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et leva les yeux vers Phil.  
-Je suis désolé Phil, j’dois y aller.  
Phil n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Clint enfilait déjà sa veste.  
-Merci pour le café.  
-De rien Clint. J’ai été ravi de vous revoir. A la prochaine fois.  
Clint fit demi-tour avant de se tourner pour faire de nouveau face à Phil. Il se pencha par-dessus la table, frôlant pratiquement le bras de Phil avec son corps.  
Il inscrit un numéro sur une des serviettes en papier.  
-Pour faire plus ample connaissance, dit-il avec un sourire avant de s’éloigner.  
Phil observa Clint se faufiler entre les tables et les clients et passer les portes du café. Son regard se porta au-delà des portes du Starbucks, le suivant sur le trottoir encore pendant quelques mètres le temps qu’il tourne au coin de la rue.  
Où était donc passé le Clint qu’il avait rencontré ? Que lui était-il arrivé pendant ce mois qui l’avait changé à ce point ?  
Phil attrapa son Smartphone. Stark, dernière génération, même pas encore commercialisé. Un petit avantage en nature offert par les Stark-Entreprises. Il ouvrit le navigateur et hésita quelques secondes sur les critères à entrer pour débuter une recherche.  
Et puis, les traces sur les poignets de Clint, les marques de morsures sur son cou et ses mouvements hachés lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Relations de même sexe abusives


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 

Clint sortit du café tout en répondant au message qu'il avait reçu de Natasha. Elle lui rappelait l'adresse de son nouvel appartement et lui précisait qu'elle avait prévenu le portier qu'il était en route.  
Un portier. Natasha venait de s'installer dans un loft sur Manhattan, un appartement avec portier et ascenseur privatif. Rien n'aurait pu laisser supposer cela quand Clint l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois il y a sept ans, en Afghanistan.  
Elle défendait un orphelinat d'enfants de la guerre. Elle le défendait bec et ongles. N'ayant pas peur de faire face aux militaires en armes ni aux insurgés.   
Et là, Natasha se la jouait grande bourgeoise dans son super appartement. Comme quoi, les choses changeaient.  
Elle l'attendait à la sortie de l'ascenseur, l'enlaçant quand elle l'aperçut.  
Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de tactile et Natasha non plus, mais entre eux deux, c'était différent.  
Natasha était son âme-sœur, la seule personne en mesure de le comprendre, et il savait que le sentiment était réciproque.   
-Tu es presque à l'heure, dis-moi !  
Il la frappa gentiment à l'épaule.  
-Alors, t'as du taff pour moi ?  
________________________________________  
Clint terminait de fixer le lustre au plafond. Natasha l'observa, s'arrêtant de ranger ses vêtements en voyant les traces rouges apparues dans le bas du dos de Clint lorsque son T-Shirt était remonté de quelques centimètres sur sa peau.  
-Encore une soirée mouvementée à ce que je vois.  
Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Tu peux pas comprendre.  
-Tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre. Pourquoi chercher à avoir mal ?  
Clint descendit de l'escabeau et se tourna vers elle, son sourire moqueur disparu.  
-Nat, je t'ai déjà expliqué. Ce que je recherche c'est le plaisir qui va avec.  
-Et ? Je vous ai dérangé ?  
-Quoi ?  
Natasha lui lança un regard évocateur tout en tapotant de son doigt sur sa montre.  
-Ah... Non, j'étais avec ce mec dont je t'ai parlé.  
-Phil c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
Évidemment que Clint lui avait parlé de ce fameux Phil, et plus d'une fois même.  
-Ouais... Puisqu'on n'arrête pas de se croiser, on a décidé de sympathiser.  
-Tu penses aller plus loin avec lui?  
-Quoi ? Oh non.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? Il est beau et marrant, non ?   
Clint acquiesça, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Natasha quand elle avec ce ton de plaidoirie dans la voix.  
-Tout à fait ton genre donc.  
-Oui, il est tout à fait mon genre. Il a tout pour me plaire, soupira Clint en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.  
-Où est le problème donc ?  
-Je ne le mérite pas.  
-Oh putain, pas encore Clint ! S'énerva Natasha. On en revient toujours à cette discussion.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
-Alors arrêtons de discuter de ça.  
________________________________________  
Phil récupéra les documents de la main de Pepper et en vérifia les signatures.  
-Vous voulez du café, Phil ?  
-Avec plaisir, dit-il en rangeant les papiers dans son porte-document.  
Ils s’installèrent dans les fauteuils avec une tasse de café et Pepper sortit une boîte de chocolats fins.  
-Alors ? Comment cela s’est passé avec Monica ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
Depuis que Phil était entré dans son bureau, Pepper n’avait qu’une envie, demander des nouvelles de sa vie sentimentale. Elle voulait absolument savoir comment c’était passé le rendez-vous avec Monica.  
Phil fit la grimace.   
-Pour tout vous dire, nous ne nous sommes pas revus après notre premier rendez-vous.  
-Oh ? Pourquoi ? demanda Pepper en choisissant un chocolat fourré à la pâte d’amande, ses préférés.  
-Elle est... surfaite et peu intéressante, lâcha Phil en prenant une gorgée de café.  
-Par rapport à qui ?  
-Excusez-moi ?  
-Vous avez forcément quelqu'un en tête. Je veux tout savoir !  
-Vous êtes redoutable, Miss Potts.  
-Je sais. Alors ?  
-C'est une personne que j'ai rencontré... Plusieurs fois maintenant.  
-Plusieurs fois, hein… sourit Peppers.  
Phil méritait de rencontrer quelqu'un, il était une bonne personne.  
-Mais toujours par hasard... En fait, pour tout vous dire, j'ai cru que c'était la personne que vous vouliez que je rencontre.  
-Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
Phil resta un instant silencieux.  
-Clint.  
Peppers se figea un instant avant d'éclater de rire.  
-Oui, évidemment. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'avez pas revu Monica. Vous auriez dû me dire plus tôt que vous jouez dans l'autre camp, Phil.  
-Pour être franc, je joue dans les deux équipes. Demandez à mon ex-femme.  
Peppers sourit.  
-Parlez-moi de ce Clint.  
-Oh oui, parlez-nous en, Coulson.  
Ils se retournèrent pour voir un homme appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.  
-Vous nous espionnez depuis longtemps ? demanda Peppers tandis que Phil posait la tasse sur la table basse avant de se lever.  
Il tendit une main assurée vers l'homme.  
-Monsieur Stark.  
-Alors, on est à voiles et à vapeurs, Coulson ?  
-Il me semble que le terme politiquement correct soit bisexuel, monsieur Stark, répondit froidement Phil.  
Tony sourit.  
-Oh du calme. J'suis pas là pour vous brûler en place publique parce que vous voulez prendre du bon temps avec des belles choses. Ça serait hypocrite de ma part, non ?  
-En effet, Monsieur Stark. Surtout si l'on croit les rumeurs qui courent sur une possible idylle entre vous et un certain pédiatre. Le docteur Rogers, non ?  
Tony grimaça.  
-Touché, Coulson. Vous m'avez bien eu, reconnut-il en se laissant tomber dans le sofa. Alors, il a un nom de famille ce cher Clint ?  
Phil attrapa sa tasse et but une nouvelle gorgée de café.  
-Clint Barton. Et si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. Monsieur Stark. Miss Potts, ce fut un plaisir, comme d'habitude.  
Peppers sourit et une fois Phil passé la porte, se tourna vers Tony.  
-Non Tony.  
-Mmmm, marmonna-t-il, les yeux fixés sur son Starkphone.  
-Tony non, il s'agit de sa vie privée. Ne vous en mêlez pas.  
Il releva la tête de son smartphone avec un grand sourire. Peppers soupira.  
-C'est trop tard, c'est ça ?  
-Exactement. Oh Peppers, ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux inconnu qui a su faire craquer notre si ... professionnel Coulson.  
Elle réfléchit un instant.  
-Tenez-moi au courant, dit-elle en se réinstallant à son ordinateur.  
Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si elle n’avait pas l’habitude des égarements de son patron. Et puis, pour tout dire, elle mourrait d’envie de savoir qui était cette personne qui donnait le sourire à Philip Coulson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 

Phil sortit du bureau, on était vendredi et le week-end s'annonçait. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire pour Phil, il allait juste travailler chez lui plutôt qu'à son bureau, la seule différence étant qu'il ne croiserait personne.  
Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé mais maintenant... Il pensait à Clint.  
Il sortit son téléphone et lui envoya rapidement un texto, lui demandant s’il était intéressé par un café en sa compagnie.  
Moins d'une minute plus tard, il reçut une réponse, accompagnée d'une adresse où Clint proposait qu'ils se retrouvent.  
Phil héla un taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur.  
Phil observa un instant le bâtiment avant de voir Clint passer les portes et lui faire signe.  
-Hey Phil !  
-Salut Clint.  
-Il me reste deux-trois choses à ranger avant de partir, ça te dérange pas de...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais fit signe vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
-Aucun souci, répondit Phil en souriant.  
Il n'allait pas refuser de passer plus de temps en compagnie de Clint ni d'apprendre plus de choses sur son compte.  
Il le suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils entraient dans une grande salle, remplie de fauteuils et de tables. Dans un coin, un billard et un babyfoot. Dans une petite pièce adjacente ce qui semblait être une salle télé.  
Phil se tourna vers Clint qui éteignait un ordinateur.  
-Tu travailles ici ?  
-Ouais, Nat m'a trouvé ce taff. Ensuite, ça m'a pas été trop difficile de prouver que j'étais fait pour ce job.  
-Et en quoi ça consiste ?  
Clint arrêta et se tourna vers lui.  
-C'est euh... Ici, c'est un peu un endroit où les gosses viennent à la place de se faire taper dessus par leurs vieux ou de dealer dans la rue. Certes, ça paye pas les factures mais au moins ça occupe et c'est chauffé, conclut-il en débranchant l'ordinateur.  
-Il faudrait plus de personnes comme toi, prêtes à travailler pour aider les autres.  
-J'sais ce qu'ils traversent, c'est tout. J'veux leur donner une seconde chance comme on m'en a donné une...  
Phil resta silencieux, intégrant les informations dites à demi-mot et Clint haussa des épaules.  
-Enfin bref, j'dois te dire que j'ai été assez surpris de te croiser avec Monica.  
Phil fronça les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Et bien, on peut pas vraiment dire que j'ressemble à tes autres conquêtes !  
-Tu en as vu beaucoup ? De mes autres conquêtes ? Demanda Phil avec un sourire.  
-Et bien, ce que j'ai vu de Monica me permet déjà de dire qu'on n'a pas les mêmes trucs aux mêmes endroits.  
-Oh !  
Clint sourit à l'air de Phil.  
-Comment t'as pu la confondre avec moi ?  
-Je ne savais pas que... Je suis bi et tu...  
Phil s'arrêta là dans sa phrase.  
-Je ? reprit Clint.  
-Tu avais l'air sûr de toi, sourit Phil.  
-J'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi.  
-Je ne ressemble pas vraiment à Bill.  
Clint fronça les sourcils.  
-C'est pas lui que je devais rencontrer, dit-il en ouvrant une porte.  
Ils entrèrent dans le gymnase.  
Phil découvrit avec étonnement, à côté des ballons de basket et des raquettes de ping-pong, des arcs.   
-Ce sont… C’est un arc ?  
Clint sourit et se saisit de ses clés pour ouvrir l’armoire grillagée et en sortit l’arme. Phil pouvait percevoir la révérence avec laquelle le jeune homme manipulait l’objet.  
-Tu veux une démonstration ?  
Phil accepta avec plaisir. Après tout, pensa-t-il, il faudrait être fou pour refuser de voir une telle chose.  
Clint sourit et remonta ses manches, découvrant des avant-bras puissants. Il s'installa face à une cible.  
-Reste où tu es.  
Phil acquiesça de nouveau et le regarda prendre position. Il le vit tendre la corde de l’arc, l’amener à sa joue avant de la lâcher sans que son regard ne quitte une seule fois la cible en face de lui. Une première flèche se figea en plein centre.  
Clint se tourna vers lui avec un sourire tandis qu’il tendait de nouveau la corde puis son regard se reporta de nouveau sur la cible.  
Phil l’observa, saisi par la concentration et la force qui émanait de Clint tandis que les flèches se figeaient, une à une, en plein centre.  
-Il est doué, pas vrai ?  
Phil se retourna brusquement pour faire face à une femme. Puis son regard se reporta sur Clint, totalement absorbé dans son tir.  
-Très.  
-Vous devez être Phil, dit-elle en se plaçant à sa hauteur.  
Phil acquiesça et forçant ses yeux à quitter Clint, lui tendit la main.  
-Phil Coulson.  
Elle le parcourut des yeux avant de se saisir de la main tendue.  
-Natasha Romanov. Clint m'a parlé de vous.  
-En bien j'espère.  
-Clint ne sait pas distinguer ce qui est bon pour lui de ce qui ne l'est pas.  
Elle n'en dit pas plus mais Phil comprit la menace sous-jacente. Il l’observa un instant. Rousse, dans la trentaine. Belle. Et dangereuse, Phil pouvait le sentir.  
Clint tira la dernière flèche et abaissa son arc. Il observa un instant la cible et laissa un sourire satisfait passé ses lèvres.  
Il se tourna vers Phil et sourit en remarquant la femme.  
-Tasha !  
Il reposa l’arc sur le présentoir et se dirigea vers eux.  
-Où est ton gantelet, mladshiy brat ?  
Russe, pensa Phil. Mais aux Etats-Unis depuis assez longtemps pour n’avoir qu’un très faible accent.  
Clint roula des yeux.  
-J’en ai pas vraiment besoin pour tirer deux-trois flèches.  
-Tu dois t’entraîner avec !  
-C’était pas un entraînement, c’était plus… pour épater Phil, répondit Clint en se tournant vers lui.  
Phil se força à ne pas rougir face au sourire mille watts que lui envoyait Clint.  
Natasha les observa un instant puis secoua la tête.  
-Je suppose que vous venez dîner avec nous, Phil, lâcha-t-elle.  
-Oh non, je ne veux pas modifier vos plans… répondit-il à Clint, quelque peu déçu que leur rencontre soit si vite abrégée.  
-Non Phil, tu es le bienvenu.  
-Alors c’est réglé, annonça Natasha les yeux rivés sur les sourires naïfs des deux hommes.  
Elle allait profiter de ce moment pour cuisiner un peu Phil, histoire de voir si cet inconnu sorti de nulle part était suffisamment correct pour son meilleur ami.  
________________________________________  
Pepper entra dans le bureau de Tony et jeta un regard à son patron, avachi dans le sofa, les pieds sur la table basse et le nez dans l’ordinateur.   
-Vous vous rendez compte que c’est la première fois que je vous vois aussi motivé pour quelque chose qui n’a aucun composant mécanique ? Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.  
-Vous êtes une mauvaise langue, Pepper, répondit-il tout en désignant un fauteuil d’un geste de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir.  
Il se redressa et s'installa en position assise.  
-C’est parti pour la présentation.  
Il attrapa son Starkphone et en quelques touches, éteignit la lumière et lança la projection.  
-Clint Barton.  
La première image fut un extrait d’acte de naissance.  
Pepper se redressa.  
-Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ?  
Tony fit une grimace outrée.  
-J’ai mes sources, voyons ! Alors, Clinton Francis Barton, né le 15 septembre à Waverly dans le magnifique état de l’Iowa. Second fils d’Edith et Harold Barton, boucher, alcoolique et père abusif de son état. Décédés tous les deux dans un accident de voiture quand Clint avait 6 ans.  
-Tony, c’est peut-être…  
La photo d'un bâtiment s’afficha ensuite et Pepper se tut.  
-Clint et son frère Barney passent plusieurs années à l’orphelinat Bremwood Facility, continua Tony. Ils sont séparés et Clint enchaîne plusieurs familles d’accueil jusqu’à ce que l’orphelinat perde sa trace. A partir de là, ça a été coton pour le retrouver.  
Pepper sourit en voyant Tony agrémenter son discours de grands gestes de la main.  
-Mais en 1994, je le retrouve. Il est arrêté pour effractions et cambriolages. C’est la première mention dans son casier, mais pas la dernière. En 1996, il est envoyé par le juge Brian Michaelson au Centre de Détention Juvénile de l’Iowa où il y reste jusqu’à sa majorité.  
Pepper toucha sa bouche de sa main. Signe de stress chez elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cela, pas la personne pour qui Philip Coulson, Monsieur Protocle avait craqué.  
-Ensuite, notre petit Clinton s’engage dans l’armée. Après deux ans sur le terrain, il rejoint Fort Benning et entre à l’école des Snipers. Et c’est un excellent tireur vu ses résultats. Son habilité au tir compose largement ses notes à l’écrit… D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il pourrait présenter une dyslexie légère, à moins qu'il ne soit qu'un pur produit de l'éducation publique de notre merveilleux pays. Enfin bref, en tout il sert neuf ans avant d’être démobilisé il y a un moins d’un mois. Enfin, ça c’était officiellement.  
Pepper regarda Tony, sourcils froncés.  
-Comment ça, officiellement ?  
-Le temps que les démarches pour son retour à la vie civile se fassent, il a été envoyé en mission… un peu particulière. Elimination de cible. Impossible d’en savoir plus. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est un joli euphémisme pour un assassinat.  
-Tony, commença Pepper d'une voix calme, est-ce que vous savez que vous avez probablement enfreint une demi-douzaine de lois fédérales pour obtenir ces informations ?  
-Ca en valait le coup, non ?  
Pepper ne put qu’acquiescer, fixant la dernière image à l’écran. Celle où on voyait l’homme en uniforme d’apparat poser pour l’US Army. Cet homme qui avait rendu le sourire à Philip Coulson et qui avait réussi à lui faire penser à autre chose que son travail.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 

Phil observait les interactions des deux amis depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’association. Clint et Natasha étaient très proches, très liés. Un lien plus fort qu’une simple amitié.  
Il observa Clint tenir la porte à Natasha pour lui permettre d’entrer dans le restaurant. Elle se tourna vers lui.  
-Dites-moi, Phil, vous connaissez ce restaurant ?  
-Non, je n’ai pas ce plaisir.  
-Vous allez voir, on se régale autant par les papilles que par les yeux.  
Phil ne pouvait en être certain à cent pour cent mais il était pratiquement sûr que cette réflexion avait un sous-entendu caché. Et cela le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.  
Natasha les guida vers une table adjacente à la baie vitrée.  
-Tu te rends quand même compte que tu m'as pratiquement interdit de rencontrer ton … Bill alors qu’on se retrouve à dîner ici tous les trois, remarqua Natasha en s'asseyant gracieusement sur sa chaise.  
-C'est différent, grommela Clint en se cachant derrière le menu.  
Phil se tourna vers Natasha et nota son sourire entendu.  
Cette femme était un véritable danger. Elle s'entendrait à merveille avec Pepper. Ou alors elles se battraient à mort toutes les deux. Restait à savoir ce qui pourrait être le plus dangereux.  
-Alors, mademoiselle Romanov, où travaillez-vous ?  
-Je suis à mon propre compte. Je suis avocate.  
-Dans quelle spécialité ?  
-J'ai touché un peu à tout, mais maintenant je suis surtout dans le droit des affaires. Et vous, alors, dans quelle branche du gouvernement travaillez-vous ?  
Phil sourit. Il n’était pas surpris que Natasha ait deviné qu’il travaillait pour le gouvernement américain.  
-Je travaille pour la Défense.  
-Oh ! Le genre fonctionnaire qui ne quitte pas son bureau ?  
-Tasha, gronda Clint.  
Elle le fit taire d’un regard.  
-J’ai été démobilisé du service actif. C’était le seul poste qu’il me restait pour travailler encore à la protection de mon pays.  
-Oh, tiens ? Vous avez été militaire ?  
-J’ai passé dix ans dans les forces spéciales.  
-Tiens donc…  
Elle se tourna vers Clint avec un sourire.  
-Tu savais ça, Clint ?  
-Non.  
-Ce n’est pas une période de ma vie dont je parle beaucoup.   
-Classifiée, supposa Clint.  
Phil acquiesça en buvant une gorgée de vin.  
-Alors on arrête d’en parler, dit-il en se tournant vers Natasha.  
Elle soupira.  
-Et comment va votre amie ? Monica, c’est ça ?  
-Nat...  
Le serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commandes et lorsqu'il répartit, le silence gagna leur table.  
Aucune de ses rencontres avec Clint n'avait eu une atmosphère aussi pesante. C'était sans doute du au fait que chacune des tentatives de conversations de Natasha ressemblaient plus à un interrogatoire qu'aux habituelles questions sociales.  
Elle tenait à lui et voulait le protéger. Si elle savait, elle ne laisserait pas Clint dans une telle situation pensa Phil. Elle ferait en sorte de se débarrasser de Bill.  
________________________________________  
Ils attendaient leurs desserts quand Clint s’excusa et les laissa seuls. Phil attendit qu’il soit hors de portée avant de se pencher vers Natasha.  
Il était temps de lui faire part de ses soupçons.  
-Vous me semblez très protectrice envers Clint.  
Elle posa son verre de vin et se tourna vers lui.  
-J'ai une dette envers lui. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour le protéger.  
Phil jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si Clint ne revenait pas vers eux avant de lâcher dans un souffle.  
-Je crains que Clint ne soit piégé dans une relation abusive.  
Natasha le fixa, silencieuse et Phil continua.  
-J'ai vu des marques sur ses poignets, comme s'il avait été attaché... Et j'ai également remarqué qu'il économise ses mouvements.  
Natasha fonça les sourcils.  
-Vous le connaissez depuis quand ?  
-Écoutez, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais je m'inquiète pour lui et...  
-Depuis combien de temps ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Un peu plus de deux mois. Enfin, on s'est rencontré il y a deux mois.  
-Il m'a fallu près de quatre mois pour m'en rendre compte. Et je n’ai eu ces informations quand enfermant Clint dans ma voiture jusqu’à ce qu’il crache la vérité.  
Phil commençait à se sentir perdu. Peut-être avait-il mal jugé Natasha. Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas aussi attachée à Clint qu’il ne l’avait cru au premier abord. Sinon, elle aurait agi.  
-Vous le saviez ? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, Phil, put-elle murmurer avant que Clint ne les rejoigne à table. ________________________________________  
Le lendemain matin, Natasha arriva chez Clint avec le café et les croissants. Elle entra dans l'appartement et dépose le tout sur la table.  
-Salut Clint !  
-Je suis sous la douche.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux lettres sur le comptoir tout en dégustant son café latte.  
Lorsque Clint apparut, elle posa le café sur la table en jurant.  
-Pidzec ! Clint...  
Elle se dirigea vers lui et se saisit de son menton.  
-C'est rien, dit-il en se dégageant de sa prise.  
-Non, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu as la lèvre ouverte, Clint ! Où est ce sobaka ?  
Elle balaya l'appartement du regard.  
-Il est parti travailler, Tasha. Et ce n'est rien... C'était pendant une session et...  
-Session ou pas session, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui arrache ses yarblokoss.  
-Tasha...  
-Sérieusement Clint, il faut que ça s'arrête. Il t'a blessé.  
-C'était le but, Tasha, répondit Clint avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers son gobelet de café.  
-Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça, Clint ?  
-Parce que je le mérite... Et que j'ai besoin de ça. J'ai besoin d'être dominé, de tout lâcher pendant les sessions.  
-Et si ça c'était passé en dehors d'une de vos sessions, tu aurais fait quoi ?  
Clint fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette situation.  
-Ça ne se serait jamais produit et tu le sais. J'suis pas une femme battue.  
-J'ai jamais dit ça... Et il n'y a pas que les femmes qui sont battues.  
Le regard de Clint se durcit.  
-Je ne suis plus un enfant, Natasha.  
Elle soupira et se réinstalla avec son café.  
-Alors... Pourquoi tu largues pas cette merde pour Phil ?  
-S'il te plait autant, demande lui de sortir. Il acceptera certainement plus venant de toi que de moi.  
-C'est que tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il te regarde.  
-Il n'est pas gay, Tasha.  
-OK, alors il est bi.  
Clint soupira.  
-Tu es têtue...  
-Clint, tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il te regarde.  
-Et comment me regarde-t-il, je te prie ?   
-Comme un gamin regarde les bonbons dans un magasin.  
Clint haussa les sourcils.  
-Non, pas comme ça, soupira Natasha. Tu déformes toujours tout d'un point de vue sexuel. C'est plutôt comme si... Comme s'il ne pouvait pas t'avoir...  
-Justement, en parlant de sexe... Si Phil n'était qu'un tant soit peu intéressé par moi... Il reste ce petit problème...  
-Tu peux vraiment pas t'en passer, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Et si Phil ne comprend pas... Comme toi ? S'il pense que je suis ... un pervers ?  
-Il ne pensera pas ça de toi.  
-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?  
-Parce que je te connais, Clint. Et je peux te certifier une chose, Phil sera mille fois mieux pour toi que ce sobaka.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

 

Clint ferma les yeux. Il était nu, allongé sur le lit et perdu dans ses pensées.  
Les menottes étaient encore attachées au montant du lit et le sac était ouvert sur le sol au pied du lit. Quelques taches de sang imprégnaient déjà les draps, ça allait être une horreur à nettoyer. Mais il commençait à en avoir l’habitude. Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu’il avait découvert le BDSM et qu’il ne pouvait plus s’en passer. Toujours des histoires de cul, aucun sentiment. Il avait toujours pensé ne pas en avoir besoin. Mais maintenant, c’était différent.  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Bill apparut dans l'embrasure, une serviette autour des hanches.

-Et bah dis donc, toujours pas remis de ce que je t'ai fait ? lui lança-t-il.  
-Non... J'pense juste à un truc.  
-Oh, et bien, sympa de savoir que j'ai pu te changer les esprits, se vexa Bill en enfilant son pantalon.

Clint se redressa sur un coude et le fixa.

-Tu n’as pas envie d’aller manger un bout ?

Bill le fixa puis soupira.

-Ecoute, Clint, t’es un bon coup et on baise bien ensemble mais j’ai pas envie d’autre chose.  
-Et si j’en ai envie ? Demanda Clint en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
-On avait été clair là-dessus dès le premier soir. D’ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, tu as été le premier à me dire que ce ne serait que pour du sexe.  
-C’est juste que… C'est c'que Tasha m’a dit...  
-Oh, cette salope. Elle n’a qu’une envie, c’est que tu la sautes, grogna Bill.  
-Tout ne tourne pas forcément autour du sexe.  
-Et y aurait quoi d’autre, hein ? Des sentiments, railla-t-il. Le plaisir, y a que ça de vrai. Je prends mon pied avec toi, et tu prends ton pied avec moi, alors on en reste là.  
-Et j’aurais pas mon mot à dire là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Bill lui lança un regard tout en enfilant son jean.

-Depuis quand tu contestes mes ordres ?

Clint repensa alors à tout ce que Natasha lui a dit, pensa à Phil.

-C'est fini. On arrête. Dégage de chez moi.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai dit dégage de chez moi.

Bill s'avanca vers lui, majeur en avant.

-Écoute-moi bien, espèce de petit...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Clint se saisit de son doigt et lui tordit violemment, le projetant sur le lit. Il le bloqua, son avant-bras gauche sous sa gorge.

-Non, toi écoute-moi bien, c'est fini. Maintenant tu récupéres tes affaires et tu te casses. Et tu oublies aussi mon numéro.  
-C'est pas avec ce genre de comportement qu'un Dom voudra te garder.

Une minute plus tard, Bill était jeté sur le trottoir avant que Clint ne referme la porte derrière lui.  
Il s'adossa contre le chambranle en se forçant à retrouver une respiration normale.  
Il avait été un soldat qui n'avait jamais remis aucun ordre en cause. Jamais. Lors des sessions, il avait toujours fait ce que lui demandaient les Doms. Sans renâcler.  
Bill n'était pas un vrai Dom. Ou il n'était pas un vrai Soumis.

________________________________________

Clint sentit son portable vibrer alors qu’il s’approchait de la résidence de Natasha.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Barton, le salua le portier en lui tenant la porte ouverte.  
-Salut Victor. Comment allez-vous ?  
-Très bien, Monsieur. Et vous ?  
-Coincé dans un gala au lieu de regarder le match des Giants.  
-Je penserais à vous en le regardant.   
-Il faut juste espérer que leur batteur soit plus en forme qu’au dernier match.  
-Exactement. Passez une bonne soirée tout de même, monsieur.  
-Vous aussi Victor, répondit Clint en gagnant l’ascenseur.

Une fois dans la cabine, il se saisit de son téléphone et lut la réponse de Phil avec un sourire. Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis le dîner au restaurant avec Natasha, Phil étant débordé par son travail. Mais ils étaient restés en contact, s’envoyant principalement des mails. De plus en plus souvent, ainsi que des textos. Il n’en avait jamais envoyé autant, même lorsque Natasha partait dans un autre état pour son travail.  
Il sortit de l’ascenseur et pénétra dans le loft de Natasha. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la chambre pour l’y trouver nue devant sa penderie. Il tendit le bras, attrapa un peignoir et lui tendit.

-Quel intérêt d’avoir un ami gay si on ne peut pas se montrer nue devant lui ?  
-Tais-toi et enfile ça.

Elle attrapa le peignoir et désigna une housse posée sur le lit.

-J’ai choisi pour toi, il ne te reste plus qu’à t’habiller.  
-Oui madame, se moqua Clint en esquissant un salut.  
-Alors… commença Natasha en sortant une robe verte du dressing. Comment ça avance avec Phil ?  
-Il travaille beaucoup en ce moment, répondit Clint en retirant son T-Shirt et enfilant la chemise posée sur le lit.  
-Tu devrais peut être l’inviter en week-end.  
-On ne sort pas ensemble.  
-Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi pour ça. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est de lui demander.  
-J'ai mis Bill à la porte de mon appart.

Elle se tut et regarda Clint fixement.

-Quand ça ?  
-Ce matin.  
-Et comment tu vas ? Tu nous fait pas un... Une dépression de soumis ?  
-Je t'ai dit de pas aller regarder sur Internet pour tes trucs comme ça. Y a que des conneries.  
-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
-C'était... J'veux plus que ce qu'il m'apportait.

La seule réponse de Natasha fut un sourire satisfait. Le "je te l'avais dit" était plus que sous-entendu.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir avec toi, déjà ?  
-Pour le champagne et les petits fours.  
-J'suis aussi heureux avec une bière et des chips.  
-Pour moi, crétin. Hors de question que j'aille seule à cette réception.   
-Tu t'y trouverai peut être quelqu'un.  
-Concentrons-nous déjà sur toi, tu veux. C'est suffisamment compliqué comme ça.

________________________________________

Clint soupira une nouvelle fois. Natasha avait été happée par un client potentiel et depuis ils avaient disparu.  
Tony Stark soupira. Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait. Les collectes de fonds pour la Fondation Maria Stark n'avaient jamais été très passionnantes mais là... Il laissa son regard parcourir la salle. Rien de bien...  
Il sourit en reperant un homme appuyé contre une des colonne, une coupe de champagne à la main. Voilà qui était intéressant. Il rejoignit Pepper et lui glissa :

-Clint est ici.

Pepper tourna la tête si brusquement qu'elle risqua un torticolis. Elle planta là, sans plus de cérémonie, les grands pontes présents et se dirigea vers Clint.

-Monsieur Barton ! Quelle surprise de vous rencontrer ici.

Clint se tourna vers Pepper.

-Virginia Potts, se présenta-t-elle.  
-Je suis navré, je...  
-Oh, bien sûr. Je suis Pepper.  
-L'amie de Phil ?  
-Exactement.  
-Ah...  
-Vous savez, Phil est un homme bon qui mérite le meilleur.

Clint serra les mâchoires. Évidemment, il lui avait fallu moins d'une minute pour voir qu'il ne méritait pas Phil.  
Instinctivement, Natasha tourna la tête pour repérer Clint. Elle se tendit instantanément en voyant son expression corporelle et se dirigea vers lui, prête à défendre son frère de cœur.

-Virginia Pepper Potts, l'âme damnée de Tony Stark !

Pepper se tourna vers elle.

-Et vous êtes ?  
-Natasha Romanov.  
-Je ne…  
-Dans mon métier, il faut savoir rester discrète.

Elle se glissa à côté de Clint, plantant son regard dans celui de Pepper.

-Vous souhaitiez quelque chose, Virginia Pepper Potts ?  
-Juste me présenter à Monsieur Barton.  
-Eh bien, si cela est fait, je souhaiterais aller danser avec mon cavalier, si vous le permettez.

Pepper sourit et Natasha entraîna Clint jusqu’à la piste de danse.

-Tu n’avais pas besoin de venir me sauver, Tasha, murmura Clint tandis qu’il plaçait ses mains sur le corps de son amie.  
-Ne sous-estime pas cette femme.  
-Venant de toi, c’est un compliment.  
-Clint ?

Elle sentit la main au bas de son dos se contracter.

-Elle connaît Phil.  
-Et ?  
-Et je croyais que tu voulais danser, répondit Clint en guidant Natasha dans une valse.

Natasha acquiesça doucement, Clint lui parlerait quand il serait prêt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 

Clint tendit une nouvelle fois la corde de l'arc. Cela faisait deux heureux que le centre s'était vidé de tous ses habitués. Et il avait passé tout ce temps à s’entraîner au tir à l’arc. La sensation était totalement différente de celle du M40, elle lui permettait de se détendre, de ne penser à rien mise à part : respirer, bander la corde, respirer, fixer la cible, respirer, tirer.

La flèche était énormément plus silencieuse que la balle. Faisant sa tâche sans qu'on ne l'entende. Tout comme lui.

Jamais plaint de quoique ce soit. Obéissant aux ordres. Quelqu'ils soient.

Clint abaissa l'arc et plia puis déplia ses doigts. Ils commençaient à le tirailler. Il était temps d'y aller.

Il releva son bras et tira une nouvelle flèche.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il dormait à peine. Les cauchemars étaient revenus, plus intenses qu'auparavant. Clint s'en était douté. Sans session, ses nuits étaient difficiles, son passé ne lui laissant aucun répit. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire appel à un inconnu.

Et comme il ne dormait pas, il réfléchissait. Et ces derniers temps, il pensait à Phil. Évidemment.

Les mots de Potts restaient à ses oreilles, tournant sans relâche dans sa mémoire.

Il tira une seconde flèche. Elle rata le centre de la cible d'un demi centimètre.

Clint grimaça. Ses doigts gourds handicapaient son habilité. Il n'était même plus capable de viser correctement. La douleur ne l’avait jamais arrêté. Elle avait toujours été présente dans sa vie, aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne. Elle lui permettait de savoir qu’il était là, vivant, évoluant parmi les autres. La douleur le liait également à son père, c’était la seule chose qu’il ne lui avait jamais offert, qu’ils n’avaient jamais partagé. Et même maintenant, en tant qu’adulte, il continuait à rechercher la douleur.

Était-il à ce point lisible que l'on pouvait le dire mauvais en à peine trois mots ? Certes il était conscient que Phil méritait mieux que lui, mille fois mieux, mais il l'aurait aimé. Il aurait été là pour lui, il...

Clint rangea le matériel avec délicatesse. Cela ne servait à rien de penser à cela. Rien ne s'en trouverait changé.

Il allait devoir se contenter de Doms rencontrés au hasard dans un bar, d'hommes qui mélangeaient sessions et vie réelle, des remarques de Natasha sur son style de vie et de ses regards pleins de pitié. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi lui tourne le dos. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'abandonne à son tour, comme tous les autres.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû quitter l'armée. Après tout, il était doué. C'était bien le seul endroit où on lui avait mentionné ses qualités (si on oublie les mots crus des Doms lors d'une gorge profonde).

Il enfila sa veste en cuir et descendit rapidement les quelques marches du bâtiment lorsqu’il entendit appeler son nom.

Il se retourna pour voir Phil se diriger vers lui. Il serra les dents, il ne devait pas fuir. Il n’avait jamais fui, sous aucun coup qu’il n’avait reçu tout au long de sa vie.

 

-Phil.

-Bonsoir Clint. Tout va bien ?

 

Clint acquiesça, massant inconsciemment son poignet douloureux. Les doigts de sa main droite le tiraillaient toujours et ses yeux étaient fatigués de la concentration dont il avait dû faire preuve.

Phil frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre. Le temps était froid.

 

-Tu es partant pour un café ?

 

Clint acquiesça de nouveau, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, il était fatigué. Mais il ne devait pas fuir, il ne l’avait plus fait depuis ses sept ans, depuis que son père l’avait arraché à sa cachette sous son lit pour… Clint secoua la tête. Il était fatigué.

 

-Ouais, bien sûr.

 

Ils se retrouvèrent l’un en face de l’autre dans un Starbucks.

 

-Tu as beaucoup de travail en ce moment ?

 

Clint releva les yeux de son gobelet de café.

 

-Pas tellement…

-Oh, j’ai cru… Comme tu ne répondais pas…

 

Clint l’observa et Phil continua, expliquant ses paroles.

 

-Ce n’est pas un reproche… Je veux dire, tu as ton ami, alors...

-On n’est plus ensemble.

-Vraiment ? Je veux dire… Je suis désolé.

-Ouais… Il ne s’entendait pas avec Natasha.

-Certes, c’est rédhibitoire.

 

Phil sourit, connaissant Natasha, même aussi peu que lui, cela n’était pas surprenant.

 

-Phil, faut qu’on arrête.

 

Phil fronça les sourcils.

 

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ça, répondit Clint en faisant un geste vague de la main entre eux-deux. J’veux dire, c’est stupide. Ça aurait jamais pu marcher. On aurait dû s’arrêter quand on s’est rendu compte qu’on s’était trompé de personne. Tu es… et je suis… Et, de toute façon, tu n’aurais jamais voulu… Tu es hétéro. Et même, tu es quelqu’un de bien, t’as pas besoin d’une personne aussi foutue que moi… Après tout, quelle personne normale a besoin d’avoir mal pour prendre son pied ? Et puis… Potts a raison, tu mérites le meilleur et je suis loin d’être…

 

Clint récupéra ses affaires et se leva rapidement, sous les yeux étonnés de Phil qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

 

-J’f’rais mieux d’y aller…

 

Il quitta le café, ne laissant pas à Phil le temps de le retenir.

Phil baissa les yeux vers les tasses de café encore fumantes sur leur table. Clint avait l’air blessé en quittant le café, il l’avait senti. Clint ne voulait pas mettre fin à… à ce qu’ils avaient… quelque soit le nom qu’on pouvait donner à leur relation.

Savoir que Clint avait mis fin à sa relation avec Bill l’avait rendu heureux ; d’une part parce que Clint méritait mieux que ce salopard et d’autre part... et bien, parce que Clint était célibataire maintenant. Et Phil aurait pu faire évoluer leur relation. Mais maintenant, rien de cela n’aurait lieu. Parce que Potts avait parlé à Clint.

Phil attrapa sa veste et l’enfila en quittant le Starbucks. Il siffla un taxi et donna l’adresse de la Tour Stark.

Le trajet en taxi fut court, mais suffisamment long pour que la colère de Phil s’alimente en repensant à la douleur des yeux de Clint lorsqu’il avait quitté le café à toute allure.

Phil sortit de l’ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Pepper. Il entra sans plus de cérémonie et fit face à la femme.

 

-Phil ? Que faites-vous là ? Nous n’avions pas rendez-vous aujourd’hui, si ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil vers son agenda.

-Qu’est-ce que vous avez dit à Clint ?

-Pardon ? Je ne…

-Pepper, que lui avez-vous dit ? Clint m’a dit qu’il vous avait parlé et ensuite…

 

Virginia se leva de sa chaise.

 

-Phil, calmez-vous. J’ai en effet rencontré Clint lors du gala de la Fondation Maria Stark. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit…

-Vous avez forcément dit quelque chose pour le mettre dans un tel état. Il ne veut plus que l’on se voit ! De quel droit vous êtes-vous mêlée ? En quoi ma vie privée vous regarde-t-elle ?

-Phil, je vous assure que…

 

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil.

 

-Oh mon dieu... Il a du mal comprendre. Je ne voulais pas…

-Que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Que vous étiez un homme bon qui méritait le meilleur.

-Mais de quel droit avez-vous dit ça ?! C’est moi qui ne le mérite pas.

-Non ! Je ne voulais pas… Ce n’était pas un reproche. Je voulais juste lui dire à quel point j’ai été bluffé par le courage et la volonté qui lui avaient été nécessaires…

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

 

Pepper soupira.

 

-Après que vous soyez parti… La fois où vous avez mentionné Clint… Tony a fait quelques recherches.

 

Phil serra de ses doigts le dossier de la chaise.

 

-Il a fait quoi ?

-Nous voulions voir si cet homme était… Nous tenons à vous, Phil.

 

Phil se redressa, comprenant qu’il y avait eu un mésentendu.

Il quitta le bureau, bousculant au passage Tony Stark qui s’apprêtait à y entrer.

 

-Oh, M’sieur l’Agent Gouvernemental, j’ai pratiquement fini les nouveaux prototypes et…

 

Mais Phil ne s’arrêta pas, ignorant totalement ce que lui disait Tony, chose qu’il ne faisait habituellement que lorsque Stark partait dans ses délires. Mais il avait autre chose de plus important à faire que parler boulot. Clint l’attendait.

Phil fixait la porte close en face de lui. On y était. Il était temps pour lui de faire ouvrir les yeux à Clint, de lui monter à quel point il était un homme bon. Il était temps pour lui de lui monter qu’il méritait mieux que les hommes qu’il pensait avoir.

Il était temps pour Phil de faire comprendre à Clint à quel point il était intéressé par lui.

Phil frappa à la porte.

 

Fin de l'avant dernier chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

 

En sortant du café, Clint avait hésité pendant quelques instants. Pas à y retourner, il savait qu’il avait le bon choix, même si cela lui faisait de la peine. Phil était une bonne personne, il méritait une bonne personne, une excellente personne. Pas lui.  
Il n’avait donc pas hésité à retourner voir Phil. Il avait hésité où se rendre maintenant. L’appartement de Natasha était plus qu’accueillant pour lui en ce moment. Un lieu de réconfort comme il en avait rarement eu auparavant. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Natasha le voie en ce moment. Pas dans l’état dans lequel il se sentait. Nat… Nat ne devait pas le voir ainsi. Pour rien au monde. Il était déjà suffisamment brisé à ses yeux, il préférait ne pas en rajouter.  
Alors Clint se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié son appartement. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un endroit chaud et sec où il pouvait se reposer. Mais il ne s'y était jamais vraiment senti sûr.  
________________________________________  
Clint ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle, bras croisés.

-Phil, tu ne devrais pas être là.  
-J'ai 38 ans et une ex-femme qui m'a quitté parce que je passais plus de temps au travail qu'avec elle. Je n'ai rien fait de ma vie, je suis juste un fonctionnaire comme il en existe des centaines d'autres. Je suis banal, Clint. Alors que toi, tu es... Extraordinaire.

Clint secoua la tête.

-Non, Phil, tu te trompes. J'ai du sang sur les mains.  
-Tu étais un soldat, Clint.  
-Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être un assassin, dit en entrant dans son appartement.

Phil entra dans l'appartement, entra dans l'espace de Clint. Il encadra son visage avec ses mains et maintint le contact visuel.

-Tu es un homme bon, Clint.

Et il l'embrassa.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Clint pour répondre au baiser. Mais aussitôt, il plaqua sa main contre la nuque de Phil et l’attira à lui pour approfondir le baiser.  
Phil posa sa main sur son torse et l'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Clint le regarda, inquiet des regrets et remords que l'homme pouvait éprouver.

-La porte.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je n'ai pas fermé la porte.

Les yeux de Clint lirent les siens, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Je suis plus que d'accord pour continuer, Clint, mais je veux d'abord fermer la porte.  
-Oh !

Clint se recula et alla fermer la porte. En se dirigeant vers Phil, il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt et souleva le tissu, avant que les mains de Phil ne l'arrêtent.  
Phil lui sourit doucement et Clint n'aima pas ce sourire. Il ne le connaissait pas, il n'était en rien semblable aux sourires qu'il connaissait.

-Ma chambre est...

Les lèvres de Phil sur les siennes le coupèrent dans sa phrase. Il se recula et sourit de nouveau.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de coucher tout de suite ensemble, Clint.  
-Mais...  
-Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour te faire comprendre que tu es un homme qui mérite qu'on le séduise, qu'on lui fasse la cour. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des histoires sans lendemain, Clint.  
-On peut...  
-Je veux te prouver à quel point je peux t'aimer.  
-Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?  
-Si, bien sur. Mais pas tout de suite.

Clint fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Clint... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une relation de long terme ?  
-Et bien... Tasha est probablement la personne qui me connaît depuis le plus longtemps.  
-Et avec un amant ?  
-Définit long terme.  
-Clint... Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu ne mérites pas le meilleur. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bill...  
-C'était différent ! Purement... Purement sexuel.  
-Je sais qu'il te frappait.  
-Tu sais que... Quoi ?  
-J'ai remarqué tes hématomes et...

Clint éclata de rire. Un rire libérateur, le débarrassant de toutes les tensions qu'il avait accumulées. Phil le regardait, concerné, la situation lui échappait totalement.  
Clint se clama suffisamment pour articuler :

-Tu penses que Bill me battait ?  
Phil acquiesça.  
-Et bien... Faut dire que t'étais pas loin, quand même...

Il attrapa Phil par la manche de sa veste et le dirigea vers le canapé.

-Assieds-toi. Bill... Bill pouvait être violent, tu as raison. Mais c'est ce pourquoi on se voyait.

Phil fronça les sourcils.

-C'est moi qui lui demandais et... Non, en fait pour être précis, on en avait tous les deux besoin...  
-Donc... Si je comprends bien... Vous vous voyiez pour... Pour vous battre, c'est ça ?

Clint secoua la tête.

-C'est compliqué à expliquer. Disons que je n'ai pas la même vie sexuelle que toi.  
-... Plus ... Remplie ?  
-Non ! Enfin oui ! Je sais pas... Je n'aime pas les mêmes choses... J'aime quand... Les choses deviennent un peu rude dans la chambre à coucher.

Phil fronça les sourcils.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde.  
-De temps en temps, j'veux bien. Mais moi c'est permanent.

Phil ouvrit la bouche puis la referma immédiatement, cherchant ses mots, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Donc… Tu…

Clint observa Phil, inquiet de sa réaction. Quelque part, tout se jouait maintenant. Phil pouvait le repousser, lui dire combien il le dégoutait et partir de chez lui en claquant la porte. Le regard de Phil parcourait toute la pièce, évitant les yeux de Clint.  
Clint se mordit la lèvre. Là, Phil allait lui dire qu’il était un monstre.  
Phil baissa la tête, se tordant un moment les mains avant de desserrer sa cravate.

-Avec Amy…

Il releva la tête un moment pour croiser le regard de Clint.

-C’est… C’est mon ex-femme… On a une cette idée pour raviver la flamme, tu sais… On voulait… pimenter notre vie sexuelle… qui avait tendance à être… morte, pour ainsi dire. Et.. euh…

Phil émit un petit rire gêné.

-Il se peut que je… J’ai aimé ça. Enfin peut être autant qu’elle, parce qu'on a quand même signé les papiers du divorce.

Son regard rencontra enfin celui de Clint.

-Tu étais le Dom ?  
-Le Dom ?  
-Celui qui... Tu sais, le dominant...  
-Oh... Oui...

Une légère rougeur naquit sur les joues de Phil. Clint éclata de rire et se penchant vers lui, se saisit de ses mains.

-Tu es loin d’être banal, tu sais ça ?

Phil sourit et referma ses mains sur celles de Clint.

-Tu sais que ça ne va pas m'arrêter. C'est une part de toi, Clint. Même si j'avoue être curieux de savoir ce qui t'a... poussé à rechercher ce genre de relation.

Clint haussa les épaules.

-Tout un tas de choses.

Phil referma ses doigts sur les poignets de l'autre homme.

-Tu sais que je suis intéressé par toi, Clint. Qu'importe ce que tu crains que je pourrais découvrir sur toi.  
-Pourquoi moi Phil ?

Phil cligna des yeux, puis se réinstalla droit dans le sofa.

-Pourquoi toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Clint se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Il n’avait pas vraiment prévu de laisser cette question lui échapper, mais maintenant que le mal était fait il allait avoir du mal à convaincre Phil de faire comme s’il n’avait rien entendu.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas resté avec Monica...  
-Clint, j’ai passé l’âge de me cacher… Ce n’est pas Monica que je veux, c’est toi.

Un frisson parcourut Clint en entendant ses mots. Phil le voulait.

-Donc… Tu veux dire… On pourrait sortir ?  
-Sortir ? Tu veux dire aller boire un verre ou aller au restaurant ?

Clint acquiesça doucement.

-Tu ne sortais pas avec Bill ?

Clint haussa les épaules.

-Notre relation était uniquement sexuelle.  
-Tu comprends que ce n’est pas normal, une relation ne devrait pas fonctionner de la sorte.  
-Donc… on va sortir...  
-Exactement, dit Phil en enfilant sa veste.  
-Genre maintenant ? demanda Clint en l’observant faire.  
-Si tu en as envie, je n’ai rien à y redire.

Clint sourit.

________________________________________

 

Ils firent leur chemin dans le bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour s'installer à une table, face à face. Phil glissa sa main dans celle de Clint et ne la retira pas quand la serveuse vint leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient consommer.  
Ce simple geste, un geste auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit dans toute sa vie affective, lui signifiait que Phil tenait réellement à lui. Pour la première fois, il voyait de l'espoir dans une de ses relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic, ma dernière pour l'année 2012.
> 
>  
> 
> Peut-être aura-t-il une suite, pourquoi pas un lemon ?
> 
> Moonshine


End file.
